


Lady Maria of the Loaded Panties

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: This is just my take on what happens when Lady Maria sits on that chair waiting to kick my ass.





	Lady Maria of the Loaded Panties

Sitting isolated in the midst of the forsaken clock tower, a white-haired woman kept planted in her seat, a wooden chair decorating the otherwise barren room. Her duty was one with which she kept a steel will, determined to make sure the secrets were otherwise hidden, the malformed citizens protected from further hell. Alone she would stand against the other hunters who would otherwise try to figure out the truth of the Astral Tower’s secret.

However, while the place seemed to remain otherwise empty at the moment, Lady Maria had a new issue to deal with; and rather than physical enemy, this one came from inside of her. As embarrassing as it was for a person of her magnitude, her skill, her absolute dedication to her cause, she had to deal with something now that every other hunter had dealt with in their life.

She had to poop.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, she tried to memorize some, any way to relieve this. They hadn’t quite made normal facilities for disposing of waste, as post-transformation, most of the patients contained within the halls didn’t quite have normal human needs any longer. So, Maria was pretty much out of luck when it would come to using any form of toilet for the time being. Rather, her only options would probably be to either find a bucket, find a corner somewhere, or… No, that wasn’t an option for her. She had too much dignity.

Shuffling one leg over the other, she kicked it up and down lightly, impatiently. She’d been ignoring this need for too long, hoping maybe it would just go away or that something would come up to justify her being able to leave and take care of this; neither of which happened, of course. Her need only got more pressing as she tried to think of a clean solution. At this point, her best bet would probably be to excise to the edge of the field of the recently defeated failures that used to guard the entrance to her lair. Surely ‘going’ on some grass wouldn’t be too frowned upon.

That thought was quickly dashed as she felt a presence approaching.

Her heart raced. Normally, for this situation, she was prepared. But of course, this one just happened to begin approaching during her desperation. She had precious minutes before they’d cross into her threshold, if even that. Readying her weapon, she stood up, ready to face them… And quickly doubled over. Her need to go was increasing exponentially, and with how quickly her adversary was approaching, she’d have to deal with this fast.

Her options seemed to diminish rapidly. Leaving would expose the area to intruders, and being caught with her pants down could be potentially lethal. Hunters in this realm weren’t known for any kinds of manners. In fact, she didn’t even seem to have options at this point; just one thing she could do. Yes, it was disgusting, it was shameful, but to protect her secrets, she’d have to.

Bracing herself, she buckled her knees, trying to stand up straight while also bending over slightly. She gritted her teeth, trying to take her mind off of exactly what she was doing, and keeping her attention focused forward. Of course, that gave the back of her mind a signal to let go, and it took that signal.

Within seconds, her by-now tired anus gave way, and the muddy, brown substance began to flow out from it. The back of her panties began to tent out, her pants keeping it collected together as she unloaded her mess into her underwear. With few places left to collect, her poo began to bunch up and nestle itself between her cheeks, riding up the back of her crack and squishing itself tightly against her perky, toned rear. She grunted quietly, giving a sigh of relief, almost not caring at this point about the fact she was pooping her pants than just the fact she didn’t have to hold back anymore.

Finally, after what seemed like a personal eternity, she pinched off the last of her load, the flow coming to a stop, and her panties now much fuller and smellier. She was almost glad to be alone within the clock tower. If any of her old colleagues could see her now, she’d probably wish to be taken down by those wicked parasites. However, she didn’t have the time to reflect on that now. She stood up straight now, her sagging panties bouncing against her butt as she shifted positions; she was no longer alone in the room, a lone huntress staring her down from the other end. Readying her blade, she began to approach her newest target, the delicately contained load smacking against her thighs with every step. This would certainly be a unique experience.


End file.
